Crystal Snow
by Katereana
Summary: SasuxNaru;M for latter chapters; Naruto and Sasuke never spoke to eachother or even knew the other exsisted intill the week Sasuke decied he wanted her. But what happens when her heart has been torn into peaces and needs fixing, can he fix it or not? -
1. Chapter 1

Kat: Okay this is my first Naruto fanfic so I hope you like it

Kat: Okay this is my first Naruto fanfic so I hope you like it. Oh, and in this story Naruto is a girl…so through out the story he will look like he does in sexy-n-jutsue. Hope you like it. This has Sasuke x Naruto and several other pairings, Iruka is also female in this…don't ask me why, I just don't see a male adopting a young girl, so there…

Scene change or time pass

_Italic_ Memory

Chapter 1

High School Sucks!

Naruto Uzumaki hated her small ass salary ever since she started to work at the small shop. Luckily for her, her tips from her night job saved her from getting kicked out of the apartment, average sized apartment but it was expensive. Her double jobs left her little room to sleep and this morning was just another morning in which she had stayed up late to try and finish homework.

"I'm so dead! Iruka-sensie going to kill me!" She said as hurried up the stairs her books in hand. She was hurrying so quickly she had forgotten two things; 1) to button up her shirt all the way, and 2) her left she was tied right but her right wasn't tied so well. It was at that moment she fell forward into the hallway, from tripping on her shoes, her books went flying. But lucky for her Sasuke Uchiha caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Wha, Sasuke-kun!" She said in surprise as he helped her up.

"Are you all right, Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked as he looked her over to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine." She said stepping away from him and bowing in thanks, giving him a clear view of her cleavage.

"Umm…Uzumaki, you might want to button up your shirt." He said turning away blushing pondering the red lace he had seen.

"Oh?! Eke!" she said as she looked down at her blouse and realized what he meant as she turned and finished buttoning it up. When she was done with her shirt and shoe she turned to Sasuke who held out her books to her, she took them and said, bowing, "Thank you again Sasuke-kun." And she rushed off to class.

"Such a strange girl." Sasuke said to himself scratching his head, then shaking it and walking away.

Naruto waited till Iruka's back was turned to sneak into the class room. Some of the boys were drooling over the teacher's new curve hugging dress. Others were sleeping, but there was a selected few that were actually working. As she was about to reach her seat a peace of chalk hit the back of her head.

"Naruto, no one tries to sneak into my class room and succeeds." Iruka said relaxing pushing her reading glasses up. "Detention, and come talk to me after class."

"Yes Iruka-sensie." Naruto said bowing then taking her seat.

Naruto sighed as she walked out of Iruka's class room after listening to the long lecture from the teacher. She slowly walked past Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji waiting for her.

"So what did Iruka-sensie say?" Kiba asked as they slowly walked to there next class with Asuma, in which the lazy teacher would usually make them do book work.

"She kept lecturing me on being late to class and having to serve a 1 hour detention." She said sighing.

"Naruto why are you always late? " Choji asked snaking on an apple.

"What does it matter, its so troublesome." Shikamaru said shrugging.

"Just for that I'm not going to put a good word in with Temari for you…" Naruto said folding her arms and closing her eyes pouting opening one eye to look over at him.

"What do I care, it's to troublesome to ask her out anyway." He said walking ahead of the rest shrugging again. Choji laughed happily at Shikamaru's carelessness, Kiba chuckling then turning to Naruto who was pouting.

"Seriously, Naruto, why were you late? That's like the seventh time in the last two weeks." Kiba said getting serious.

"I've been working late at the bar. My boss is letting me perform, said that people were requesting me after that one time. So I sing half the night then a fourth I wait tables and stuff and the other fourth I have to sleep and stuff. It doesn't help that my hours at the shop have grown to a large number of hours, in which I get paid next to nothing, but I don't mind, that much. Mister Yin lets me bring home free groceries." She said smiling happily.

"Sounds like you're over working yourself, Naruto. Why don't you ask for lesser hours form your boss at the bar? I mean Naruto; you slept through Iruka-sensie throwing stuff at you, Naruto she almost threw her desk at you." Kiba said with a slight sweat drop recalling the teacher's annoyance that she was late and fell asleep in class.

"Hmm…is that what all the noise was about?" She said innocently, walking ahead of the boys. All three boys looked at each other then at her back.

"The girl could sleep through an earthquake." Choji said finishing off the apple as they all continued on their way two second period.

"Sakura, look over there its Sasuke-kun!" Ino said pointing with her chopsticks over in Sasuke's general direction in line.

"Sasuke-kun is so sexy!" Sakura said staring dreamy-eyed at the boy.

"What's so special about him? I mean, he is human just like the rest of us." Naruto said putting a french-fry in her mouth.

"How can you say such things Naruto-chan!" Sakura said meanly.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun isn't human he is a god!" Ino said going starry-eyed.

"Troublesome girls." Shikamaru said eating his food. 'Smack'. Ino hit him across the head.

"Shut up you jerk or I'll sew your mouth shut." She threatened. Naruto stared at them from the corner of her eye.

"Now, that we've mentioned him, I might as well tell you what happened this morning. I had a run in with Sasuke-kun." She said looking at them with one eye open the other closed.

"Tell us what happened Naruto!" Sakura said smiling.

"Well, I was rushing to school and up the stairs, but this morning I had forgotten to tie my right shoe all the way so I tripped and Sasuke-kun caught me. But that's not all, my shirt wasn't buttoned up all the way and my red lace bra was showing, he pointed it out and while I was tying my shoe and buttoning my blouse he picked up my books for me, he was very gentleman like." Naruto said a-matter-a-factly.

"Why can't you be more like him Shikamaru?" Ino said giving him a sideways glance.

"To troublesome." He said drinking down his soda and waving it away. Ino shock her head and sighed.

"Naruto, are you going to study with me and Sakura tonight?" Ino said turning back to Naruto.

"Sorry, I can't. I have double shift tonight. I can tomorrow. Mister Yin is giving me the next 5 days off because his sister is visiting." Naruto said finishing her lunch.

"Naruto, how you find time to sleep I will never know." Sakura said shaking her head. Naruto smiled at the three as Kiba walked over to the table.

"Hey, Naruto, are we still on for Saturday?" he asked as he sat next to her.

"Sure, Kiba, but we might have to cut it short because Garra is coming to visit me!" She said clapping her hands together happily.

"Okay…but is it okay if I stay a little while he visits you, you talk about him so much but I've only met the guy like once."

"Yeah!" Ino and Sakura said together.

"All we know about the guy is that he lived in Egypt for 6 years after his birth. And that he has two siblings one of which Shikamaru likes." Kiba said counting off the information on his fingers.

"Well, there isn't much to know about him…except that he has been my bestest friend since 2nd grade." She said shrugging. Then seeing the look on their faces she added, "Fine if you guys want to learn more about him I'll see what I can arrange although they are transferring here from their old school in the next couple weeks that's why he is visiting, Temari accidentally let it spill that Garra was going to tell me when he came to visit." She said with a shrug.

"So were going to get to learn more about this guy." Kiba said pointing to her with a french-fry.

"Yes, Kiba, you are going to get to learn more about him." Naruto said rolling her eyes. Three more days till Saturday she kept telling her self silently.

Two days after incident with Sasuke

Naruto shut her locker just as hands snaked around her waist. She gasped as she looked down at pale skin. Hot breath was on her neck as he brought his lips closer to her skin.

"Sasuke-kun?!" She whispered startle as his teeth grazed her neck. She shivered under the ungentlemanly teasing he was doing as he left a hickey on her neck, right were her neck and shoulder met.

"Nice day isn't it dobe." He whispered into her ear turning her around and pushing her onto the closed locker. He nibbled at her neck as she tried helplessly to push him away. Knowing fully well that there was no way she could move the male.

"Bug off Uchiha." She growled going from her surprised little girl mode to her aggressive fox mode.

"Hmm…what if I don't want to." He said biting down on a sensitive spot on her coaler bone. She hissed as he did this a growl coming from her throat, he chuckled as he herd it, liking the abused flesh and kissing the mark he had made. His ears perked up when he herd foot steps coming down the hall.

"I'll see you around, Naruto-chan." He said as his lips brushed her ear and with that he was gone.

"Don't bet on it." She said as she stared coldly at his retreating form.

When he was out of sight she slipped down the wall and cursed under her breath as her butt hit the floor.

"Damn Uchiha." She said hitting the back of her head against the locker. Her mind wandered to the five other times he had done something like that this past week. She wouldn't call it molestation because she was partly willing, but she knew that there was no way that anyone would believe her considering at one point in her life she had been known as the class whore, but that was when her and Garra had been going out and they went all the way. She had loved him at the time but when she left because she couldn't handle the stress from the other students they had grown distance and had decided to just be mutual friends, sometimes friends with benefits when times arouse. But she had come to the school for a new start and she had got one, she wondered if Uchiha might ruin that for her by doing what he had been doing.

"School sucks." She said as she the bell rang for third.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Kat: I know it was a long chapter. And it was okay, not my best work but it is good. I got the ideas for this story from a fanfiction called Spiral Falling. It's a good story and is on another site, the story plays out with a great back drop and splendid story line. The author is Becca Amon and the sight is sasuxnaruislove./fic/sf/sf27.php hope you like it if you look it up. Anyway, I don't know when I'll post the next chapter reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Kat: Well here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

Saturday Ups and Downs

"Hey, Kiba!" Naruto said waving to her friend at the park entrance. Today was going to be a fun day. She was going on a date with Kiba and then Garra was going to come over!

"Hey, Naruto, I just got the tickets so we can go in." He said holding out her ticket for he, taking a moment to study her in the short orange Minnie-skirt and the cute black and orange high colored jacket.

"Thanks." She said taking the ticket from him, the sleeves of the jacket a little longer than her arms, it was a guy's jacket after all, but it hugged her curves just right.

"So you ready to go?" He asked as he pulled down his hood of his Eskimo styled hoddie, smiling a toothy grin at her.

"Sure. Can we go on a roller coaster first! I love the roller coasters!" She said smiling as they went through the line and got there hands stamped.

"Okay." Kiba said as she pulled him toward one of the roller coasters.

"Yeah! Roller coaster!" she said as she pulled him along running toward one.

The day went by in a series of moments like that; Kiba won her a stuffed fox that had nine curling tails. He bought her a necklace that had charm that was shaped like paw print on it; they had ice cream and he got it on his nose and she licked it off; she hand fed him some cotton candy and they had an over-all great date. She smiled as she looked down at the chain necklace that he had gotten her, why was it that was what all the guys got her, except it was always a different charm.

"This is my place." She said as they turned and started to walk up the stairs, and turned back to him, it was a flat so it was an apartment, but there was only one apartment.

"Yeah it is." Kiba said leaning his right elbow and arm on the door flat and his left hand pushing himself up off the door. He grinned happily at her as she wet her lips in anticipation. He then leaned in closer coming close enough that she could see the different shades of brown in his eyes. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips lightly at first but then he slowly built in passion. Naruto sighed into the kiss un-tensing as she smiled into it. She felt like she was melting as she felt his tongue battle for dominance with hers in till she gave in. She gave a heavy sigh as they parted and he leaned his fore head pressing it to hers.

"Wow." She said breathing heavily, sweat falling from her face.

"Yeah, wow!" Kiba said breathing heavily, knowing very well that his semi-erection was pressing into her thigh. He sighed knowing that he should leave but not wanting to. "I should go." He said pushing himself up a little.

"You should." Naruto said her eyes being shadowed under her long bangs and her hair flowing in the breeze. He nodded and turned to leave but she caught his hand and said, "Please don't." She said looking up at him with teary eyes.

"Naru-chan!?" Kiba said in bewilderment as he took two strides back to her pulling her to his chest.

"Kiba…I don't want to be alone here…it's so quite and...well, can you please stay till Garra-kun gets here?" She said looking up at him watery eyed.

"Sure, Naruto, I can stay as long as you want." He said holding her closer. Hinata had told him that Naruto kept her sadness bolted up, but he didn't expect this; it came as kind of a shock; was her past really as dark as they had said.

Naruto crossed her legs across from Kiba, she was sitting on the sofa that converted into a bed while he was sitting on her love seat, her aunt had given it to her in hopes of getting her out sooner.

Kiba smiled at her over the rim of his cup as he sipped his hot coco. What was he supposed to do; sure they had been going on and off since 7th grade but the whole reason was that they didn't click verbally and they were both terribly in awkward situations. But they had a sexual passion for each other that could not be explained, but they never were able to get past it. So they went on dates but never dated each other steady. Naruto always did that, she would never go steady with a guy, he herd that at one point in time Shino had asked her if she wanted to but she turned him down saying that she didn't want to be tied down, which everyone knew was a lie. Naruto would complain all the time to Hinata about how quiet it was at her house and she would kill to have someone else there with her, but she didn't want the people she was offered. It was like part of her wasn't with them. Naruto had become close friends to Kiba, Neji, and Shino by dating them at one point in time. They still went on dates occasionally but mostly it was as friends. She was a friend with benefits; she does it because she doesn't know if she can trust us and because she is lonely, he thought to himself. She wasn't a slut because none of them had gone past making out or possibly her giving them a blow job, or teasing but she never went all the way. She once told Kiba that the only guy she had ever gone all the way with had been her best friend since grade school, but they grew apart as bf and gf so they decided to just be friends.

"Kiba, you're staring off into space again!" Naruto noted as she took another sip of her coco, he had been here an hour and now it was getting awkward.

"Sorry, I was thinking. Hey, by any chance was Garra-kun the guy you told me about?" he asked awaking from his daze.

"Actually….yes he was." She said looking down at her fingers as she pressed her two index fingers together sheepishly, blushing.

"No way!" Kiba said in awe, "Lucky bastard." He said under his breath, making Naruto's blush deepen.

"Shut up, Kiba-kun." She said throwing a pillow at him hitting him square on the forehead.

"Heh!" Kiba said rubbing the spot were she hit grinning his toothy grin. Then he looked down at his watch and asked, "Hey Naru-chan do you know when this guy is supposed to get here I mean it has been an hour…you sure he is showing?"

"Actually he should have been here a wile ago. Why don't you head home Kiba. I'll call you tomorrow to tell you if he ever showed up." She said standing, Kiba following suit.

"Are you sure? I can call home and tell them I'll be longer if you want." He said as he got to the door and they stood in front of it.  
"It's 8:30, Kiba! I'll be fine, you are supposed to be home by 9:20 and it takes you an hour to get to your house from mine." she said smiling shaking her head, "Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Okay if you're sure." He said cupping her cheek and placing a light kiss on her lips. "I'll see you latter, Naru." He said as he walked out the door waving goodbye.

"Latter Kiba." She said and smiled when he called her nickname, she closed the door after he turned onto the sidewalk and then walked toward her kitchen and phone, "Now lets see what's taking Garra-kun so long."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kat: Okay so I hoped you all liked this chapter too! I leave on Wednesday to go on vacation so I don't know when I'll update but I hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Kat: Here is my third chapter finally it's done!

Naruto: Oh quit your complain-in at least you were born a girl.

Kat:Sweat drop But in this story you were born a girl.

Naruto: But I wasn't actually born that way in real life now was I.Glares at her.

Kat:Shrinks in fear.

Sasuke: But I like you as a girl…your sexy either way though.Purrs in Naruto's ear.

Naruto: Eke! Sasuke get your perverted hands off me! Mutters to self I'm a good person…I'm a good person.

Sasuke: Why is he acting like he doesn't want me.

Kat: He has been pissy lately.

Naruto: I have not!

Kat: Have to!

Naruto:Sticks tongue out.

Iruka:Walks in on scene. Why the hell was I made female?!

Kat: Because I have Kakashi-sensei and Iruka pairing in here. And I just don't think an older guy would adopt a young girl I mean that just has "Child molester" written all over it.

Naruto: She dose have a point, Iruka-sensei.

Iruka:Eye twitches.

Kakashi:Comes out of no were and glomps Iruka. Ruka!-

Iruka:Vein pops out and eye twitch. DON'T CALL ME THAT!Throws Kakashi off and across the room.

Kat:Sweat drop Um…cue story.

Naruto and Sasuke: Nod in agreement.

Chapter 3

Time will heal me

It was three days after the date with Kiba that she got a phone call explaining that Garra had been really sick the last few days and they had forgotten to call her. She said it was okay and that they could just meet on Friday.

Today Iruka-sensie wasn't in the classroom. Instead it was the principal, he gave out an assignment that they had to go to the library and study the information on the sheet he handed out. Each person had to choose one of the topics and write a essay on it, Class President Sasuke Uchiha was in charge. They had to go to the new library instead of the new one.

It smelled of musky old books, but with the windows open it wasn't very bad.

Naruto had chosen a spot near the back were all the unread books were, she had chosen the spot purely because she was less likely to get bothered.

She was reading the curriculum and trying to understand what it was about, but she couldn't seem to get it.

"This is hopeless!" She stated quietly slumping down onto the face of the book as she gave up. She looked around seeing Sasuke busy helping somebody understand something she stood and walked through the shelves of books. She scanned the shelves till she found something of interest, she reached out to get it but it merely brushed at her finger tips teasingly as a pale hand reached out for it taking it from the shelf.

Naruto turned to find her self facing Sasuke, he held out the book for her. She debated on weather or not to take it; she did want to read it. She pulled slowly from his hand, only to be pushed back against the book shelf, and him breathing down her neck.

"You've been avoiding me, Naruto-chan." He said against her ear making her shiver.

"Yes, I have, and I was supposed to still be doing just that." She said growling trying to push him away but not succeeding.

"Heh…don't do it. I don't like it when people try to sneak away from me." He growled into her ear sexily.

"Shut up. Your going some one is going to find us!" She said annoyed by how she had said that.

"Oh, so you like it like this do you! And don't worry you've already seen to that nobody catches us." He said pressing his bulge closer to her. Letting his lips travel down her neck to were her neck and shoulder connected only to hear the bell ring and some one walk back towards them saying, "Naru-chan?" he growled in frustration when he herd the voice of their classmate Shikamaru.

"Hold on a sec Shikamaru." She said still trying to push Sasuke off. "Told ya so!" She added said smiling up at him.

"I'll talk to you latter then Miss Uzumaki." Sasuke placing a kiss on her neck that most likely left a mark, and walked off in the opposite direction of the voice.

Naruto sighed falling to the floor only to pull herself together and put the book on the shelf and go cache up with Shikamaru who was most likely mumbling to him self about how troublesome it was to wait for her.

Naruto sighed as she finished cleaning off the bar table. She had been lucky that the lady had given her this job. It paid really well.

"Uzumaki…you're up first for the mike tonight." Said a lady that looked to be in her late 20 with a average bust and dark red hair.

"Kay, Miko." Naruto said standing up and dusting her self off. She had just finished preparing for the evening rush. Men, sometimes women, came in slowly but then there were the groups that came in occasionally. Kiba's older sister Hana; had helped her get this job. Miko was the boss; her father had passed down the bar to her when he had died and she had made some improvements. Even though she was only 16, Naruto had been allowed to work at it under strict circumstances.

She sighed as she went into the back as the men and women came inside as the bar opened. Tonight was going to be a long night, as far as she could tell.

Naruto sighed as she sat on a chair at the bar and finished counting her tips. She had already given ¼ of it to Hana because she lost a bet to her. She couldn't believe she had been stupid enough to bet that some guy at the bar would order gin and tonic instead of whisky, in which the she bet on the whisky and he ordered a gin-and-tonic.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Miko. Got to get home and feed my cat, latter." Naruto said picking up her bag and putting the money in her pocket.

"Hey Naruto, I forgot to tell, some guy came by the bar asking about you; said his name was Jiraiya." Miko shouted stopping Naruto before she left. Naruto cringed when she said the name.

"Was he about 5"9 with longish white hair and markings under his eyes;" She said pausing when Miko nodded, "and was he holding a pad of paper and a pen, writing stuff down on the paper every once and a wile?" She asked looking all serious.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Miko said nodding.

"Nope." She said dogging the rag that Miko threw at her.

"That's not funny, Naruto! Anyway what should I say if I talk to him again?" Miko asks still smiling slightly.

"Nothing, tell him that you don't know anything, and if he asks again threaten that you'll throw him out if he asks." She said waving behind her and then walking towards the door.

"Kay, now you be careful!" She said after Naruto.

Naruto sighed as the door shut behind her. She looked down the street then walked to her car and drove home; only thing that had ever been given to her without reason. It was something she loved and she had partly earned with her own money.

She stared at the road as the lights passed by and she closed her eyes for a second before she opened them and took the turn into her drive way.

"Hey Kyuubi, you hungry?" She said as the fox like cat rubbed against her. The cat meowed as she set down a bowl with cat food in it, eating it after it hits the floor.

Naruto smiled rubbing the head of the little cat, she sighed and left the kitchen to move into the living room and pick up her computer and logging on.

'Hello all, Naruto Uzumaki here; just got back from work. Already fed Kyuubi, and here I am. Everything has been okay so far, Iruka-sensie told us that she would be assigning groups to work with for this semesters project. I hope I don't get stuck with Sasuke-kun, he is such a jerk. Jiraiya came by the bar today; wonder what the old pervert wants. Probably wants me to ask me some questions as research for his new book; I must admit he is a good writer. Any way here is today's poem/lyrics hope you like it guys.' She typed and then spaced down a couple bars and typed:

'Tears streaming down my face.

Can't you see the pain…

I'm silently calling out your name…into darkness…

This pain I hide, in this void of lies… this is the tale of the orphan…

This is my secret that I hide, this is broken ties…this is the tale of the broken…

And as I scream…you think it's all just a silly dream…

Don't you see, what inside of me…the pain is breaking free!

I hide the truth behind a mask of happiness…

I laugh to hide my sadness…

And I hope that one day….someone will come and rescue me…

And mend my broke-en wings…

This pain I hide, in this void of lies…this is the tale of the orphan…

This is my secret to bare, the broken love I shared…this is tale of the unspoken…

This is my sin and my lie, this my last goodbye…this is the tale of the broken…

This is the end of my suffering….

He came mended me…that is what set me free.

The pain I hid, in the void of the lies…it was the tale of the orphan that would fly…

It was my secret to bare, the hart he mended to share…it was the tale finally spoken...

It was my sin my lie, and no longer my last goodbye…it the tale now mended…

And he mended my broke-en wings…so now I can fly again…on the wind!'

She smiled turning off the computer after submitting the journal entry to her blog. She then went into the back into her bedroom.

………………………………………………………….

Kat: Hope you guys liked this chapter.

Kakashi:Twitches on the ground.

Naru: Is he dead?Pokes Kakashi's body.

Sasuke: No….maybe…I don't know…Kat?Looks toward her.

Kat: Don't look at me. Iruka did it.

Kakashi: Ruka!Gasps slightly.

Kat: No he isn't dead he is just…well slightly, no more like severally damaged.

Sasuke: What do you mean by slightly the man was rolling on the ground in pain a minute ago!

Kat: Don't bother me Sasuke I must write…and besides I already hung up the painted picture I did of Naruto in fox p.js(What is the correct way to write that.) Go stare at that.Shoes him away.

Sasuke:Gapes at her as he is shoed away, Him the infamous Uchiha! He gives her the famous stare.

Naruto:Hides behind Kat from Sasuke's stare.

Kat: Stop giving me that look you jerk, I'm immune!

Sasuke:Gapes then stalks off.

Naruto:Stares at her a second then glomps her. How is it you can do that!

Kat: Years of practice with my sister, her stare is far worse, trust me.

Naruto: Nods and then goes and puts on fox p.js and curls up in a ball next to her and falls asleep.

Kat: Pats his head then continues to write.


	4. Chapter 4

Kat: Another day another chapter…I hope you like this one fo

Kat: Another day another chapter…I hope you like this one folks.

Naru: She has been slept a wink! I made Sasuke help me get her to bed because she fell asleep while typing.

Sasuke: Glares at Kat

Kat: What?!Glares right back.

Sasuke: Nothing…Says looking away.

Kakashi: Hey a guy…Iruka isn't here, is he?

Kat: No you're safe for now, Kakashi. Anyway here is today's chapter.

……………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 4

One, two, three, Bang!

"Okay, class today I'm going to assign groups together for this year's project." Ms. Iruka said looking at a clip board today her dress was a dark blue dress-suit. "Okay first group; Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame**; **next group is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." There was a loud group protest from several of the girls in the class as well as from Naruto.

"I don't want to be in the same group with that prick!" Naruto grumbled under her breath, she knew what was going to happen and she didn't like it at all.

"All of you be quite! My say is final, so stop complaining." Ms. Iruka snapped rubbing her temples for a second then finishing off looking at the list.

Kakashi looked over his book at the one woman that could resist him and his blue and green eyes (One eye is blue and one is green.) not that anyone had seen the green eye, Kakashi kept it well hidden under his gray locks. (Face is hidden by bandages.)

He straitens his collar on his white button up shirt setting his book down on the table, and walks over to Iruka who is reading 'Kiss,kiss;Bang,bang!'.

She looks over her book at him looking him up and down; secretly wishing that he would take her here and now. She knew he would never give up, but she didn't want to have her heart broken once again. She looked back at her book when she saw he was coming toward her.

Kakashi took the seat in front of her and said, "My Iruka-chan you are looking lovely." He said smiling under the bandages, no one knew why he wore them, it was rumored that he had a hideous burn scar under them. Iruka didn't believe that for a second; someone with a burn scar wouldn't be so cocky.

"Don't you have some class to teach, Kakashi?" She said with as much venom as she could.

"Poetry and English are my classes. But you are my mistress, the sun cannot compare to your smile. Roses wilt because they know they cannot compare to your beauty." Kakashi said poetically.

"Hmm…is that so. Tell me Kakashi, is that just a cheep line from one of your porn novels." She said not even looking at him, just turning the page of her book.

"Your words wound me Iruka. And no it isn't just some line from one of my readings. It was one of my personal pomes." He said wincing at her harsh tone and pouting slightly.

"Stop that Kakashi; you're a grown man for gods sakes." Iruka said rolling her eyes and marking the page in her book, then setting it down.

Kakashi blinked as he watched her do this, looking slightly surprised. Iruka had never put her book down before when they had been conversing, usually it ended up being thrown at him.

"Don't give me that look, Kakashi. Its freaking me out." She said leaning back in the chair.

"Well, it's just that you never put your book down when we talk." He said scratching his head blushing a little, but of course she couldn't see it very well.

"Oh, give me a break Kakashi, we never have really talked. Maybe once or twice but that's pretty much it." She said rolling her eyes again.

"Hmm…"Kakashi said scratching his chin then looking back at her. This time it was Iruka's turn to blush.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she said looking away.

"No, no; I was just thinking." Kakashi said then standing up said, "I'll talk to you latter, Iruka."

"What! I finally agree to have an actually conversation with you and now you are leaving!" She said gawking at him.

"Yup! I'll talk to you latter." He said walking off waving goodbye.

"That jerk! He has to be messing with me!" She said to her self, sitting back down and picking up her book.

"Naruto! I can't believe you!" Sakura said annoyed.

"I don't see why I have to go see Sasuke with you. I mean, sure he is our class president. But the guy isn't so special." She said shrugging off Sakura and continuing to eat her riceball.

"Naruto! Please you have to come with me there is no way I'll be able to do it by myself." Sakura said almost begging. Shikamaru took one of Naruto's riceballs earning him a glare.

"I wonder ware she puts it all? I mean the girl eats like a hoarse." He mumbled to Kiba who chuckled under his breath. Naruto gave him a sideway glare.

"Fine Sakura, lets go see the jerk." She said sighing, giving into Sakura; she got up and followed Sakura to the table were Sasuke sat.

"Um…excuse me Sasuke-kun." Sakura said clearing her throat.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" Sasuke said looking up from his book through a pair of very nice glasses.

"Well, me and Naruto were wondering if you would like to get together so we can work on our project."

"Naruto?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes umm." She turned to look at her friend only to see that she had run off. 'She is going to pay!' inner Sakura vented.

" What about this afternoon after school. I might be a little wait but I'm sure it will be okay if you wait." Sasuke said smiling at her when she turned.

"Y...yes I'll tell Naruto latter." She said blushing, "Till then Sasuke-kun."

"Till then Sakura-chan." Sasuke said looking back at his book. Sakura walked away blushing like crazy.

"Sakura, I can't believe you made me do this!" Naruto pouted as she fooled her arms. She had changed after school in the locker room, into something more comfortable. So she was how warring her fox ears hat and orange jacket and her blue school skirt. Her socks were her knee-high school socks with her tennis-shoes.

"Oh, will you be quite Naruto. Stop winning, Sasuke-kun will be here any minute." Sakura-chan said waving her away from were she was sitting. Naruto leaned against the tree that she was sitting by.

"Whatever…wake me up latter." She said putting on her head set and zoneing out to her music. She sung the lyrics in her head as it played, she was listening to "Here in your arms" by Hellogoodbye. Just as the chorus finished its last round and the song was fixing to end she felt someone's hands on her. Blinking herself awake, Naruto finds herself staring at Sasuke.

"Wha!" She said surprised, "When did you get here!"

"A little wile ago." He said moving his head to his favorite spot, her neck, and kissing it lightly.

"Where's Sakura-chan?!" She said gasping as he kissed a sensitive area.

"She went to get us drinks. Hmh…" he said kissing the area again.

"Stop that." She said trying to push him away, her face was turning red from blushing.

"Nope…you know you enjoy it." He said smiling slightly as he went back to kissing her neck, one hand he used to keep her pinned the other was working its way up her shirt jacket. Naruto gasped as his hand cupped her breast.

"Hey I got our drinks!" Sakura's voice called from around the corner. Sasuke moved away and leaned against the tree in his original spot. "Hey Naruto? What's wrong with you, you look kind of disgruntled."

"Oh…I'm fine." She said straitening her hat.

"Okay then so…anyway, Sasuke-kun…as I was saying before, my house is optional but there is no way that I can go to yours without your parents being at home. My mom and dad would kill me."

"That's fine. I completely understand." Sasuke said smiling. Then turning to Naruto asked, "What about you, Naruto-chan?"

"Me…well," she looked up at the kind of cloudy sky, very sadly, "it shouldn't be a problem for me." She looked like she was staring at something that was making her heart break.

Sasuke had a aching feeling in his chest, it hurt him to see her like this. This wasn't the happy girl he saw with her friends, no this was well different. He had never felt like this before.

Naruto looked around the café, she then saw Gaara and waved to him. Gaara stood up when she approached the small table. He was warring a long black long sleeved shirt, around his neck was a red peace of ribbon that went around several times to end in a small knot, making it a necklace, he wore a pare of blue jeans on his legs.

"Hey, Gaara; it's been to long!" She said hugging him making him blush.

"Yeah it has…why don't you sit down I ordered for you." He said blushing, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Gaara….. so how have you been?" She asked smiling as she picked up the caramel and chocolate latte and took a sip.

"Good…how have you been, still working at the bar?" Gaara said leaning on to the table and folding his hands to place under his chin.

"Yup." She said nodding, not meeting Gaara's eyes.

"And is Sasuke-kun still bothering you." Gaara said giving her a look that said, 'If he is I'll happily kill him.'

"Please don't tell me you hacked into my account…" She said giving him a look that said 'You really shouldn't do that.'

"What was I supposed to do Naru? Sakura called me telling me that my favorite girl was acting weird." Gaara said giving her a worried look. "What has the Uchiha been doing exactly?"

"Nothing…just…well, he's been feeling me up. That's all." She said blushing and looking into her coffee.

"Naru that is called sexual harassment." Gaara said looking at her with concern.

"It isn't when I let him…it isn't sexual harassment when I want him to." She mumbled.

"Hmm…so you actually look forward to it…hmmm…Naru, are you really that lonely." He asked taking her chin and lifting it to look him in the eyes.

"Gaara… I don't know… but I don't want to cause any trouble, okay, so please could you just forget about it." She said pleading to him.

"Okay," he said dropping his hand, "I'm going to start going to your school next week. Let's see how the Uchiha feels about me hanging off you."

"Gaara! You can't do that! I have other guys at school, who like me!" She said turning a deep shade of crimson.

"I'm kidding." He said grinning. He looked over at the guy in the far corner of the coffee shop, it was Sasuke, he knew that and he glared at the Uchiha, with his glasses and book (Sasuke has the glasses and book). Sasuke put the money he owed for the drink down and walked out of the coffee shop.

…………………………………………………………………………… ………………

Kat: Hope you like this chapter.

Naru: Hey! People, we have been getting lots of favorite story things for this one.

Kat: You haven't Naruto, but I have. Any way Sasuke why don't you tell our readers what I would really like.

Sasuke: Kat here would like it if you people would send her some Damn comments! She wants to know what she is doing right! Looks kind of annoyed.

Kat: Good boy. Pats Sasuke on the head. You herd him folks. Pleas send some comments. I would like to have some reviews. Latter guys,Solutes goodbye. in till next story.


	5. Chapter 5

Kat: Here is the story no more. Sasuke and Naruto ran off somewhere…well technically Sasuke dragged Naruto away…and Iruka put Kakashi in the hospital while I was writing.*Sweat drop.* So that leaves…well umm lets see.

Kiba: Yo, what's up? * Walks in.*

Gaara: What he said…

Shino: Yup.

Kat: Dude…what are you guys doing here?!

Kiba: Well, we thought our cute little author could use some company.

Gaara: Plus I wanted to thank you for finally bringing me into the picture.

Shino: I'm here to complain…I haven't been brought up in the story yet.

Kat: Sorry…but you have to wait and see Shino...here is you next chapter folks.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 5

This is War

"Were does this guy get off to thinking that he can treat Naru like that." Kiba said a little peeved at the fact that Gaara was hanging off Naruto for the fifth time that day.

"He has known her longer than we have." Shino said not looking like he meant what he was saying; looking more like he wanted to drag Gaara off her and give him a peace of his mind.

"Guys, there isn't really anything you can do. I'm pretty sure Naruto would kill you if you did anything to Gaara." Choji said as Shikamaru mumbled something about how troublesome girls were.

"Yeah…but, dude why do we want her so much." Kiba asked putting his hands behind his head and looking toward Shino.

"Well, I dated her first and I'd have to say its because she is unreachable. Gaara is probably the only guy that ever came close to reaching her, being able to keep her all to him self." Shino said sitting down on the bench.

"Well we might as well go meet him." Kiba said shrugging annoyed. They all walked up to Naruto and Gaara.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet Gaara-kun." Naruto said pushing Gaara off her.

"Hey." Gaara said putting out his hand for Kiba.

"Hey, I'm Kiba." Kiba said taking the hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you; thanks for keeping Naruto company that Saturday I got sick." Gaara said shaking it, then turning to Shino.

"Shino Aburame, Class vice president. Sasuke Uchiha is the class president." Shino said briefly shaking hands.

"Haven't herd much about you, but I've herd a good deal about the Uchiha." Gaara said nodding.

"I'm Choji and the guy who is brooding behind me is Shikamaru. Please don't mind him; he isn't very friendly in the morning." Choji said smiling.

"But its noon?" Gaara said giving him a confused look.

"Lets just put it this way, don't mess with Shikamaru if he hasn't had any coffee." Naruto said leaning her elbow on Gaara's left shoulder. Every one laughed when Shikamaru grumbled something about the troublesome friends he had.

**

Naruto swung her bag over her shoulder and then looked at her watch. They were 3 minutes late. She sighed then squealed as she felt a pair of cold hands pull her into an embrace, soon followed by lips on her neck.

"Are you ever not like this?" She said as Sasuke's tongue licked the exposed flesh on her neck.

"Not like what?" He asked amused.

"Like a lustful lunatic." She said pushing him away.

"Okay, I'll behave for now." He said when he saw Sakura running toward them waving, then waving back at her.

**

"So this is my house." Sasuke said opening the door to his house and letting them in, they followed him into the living room. "I'm going to get us some snacks and drinks."

"Okay…Umm, Sasuke-kun are your parents here?" Sakura asked nervously.

"No…they usually work late." Sasuke said bitterly walking away from them in the direction of the kitchen.

"Naruto…umm…I can't be here." Sakura said looking at Naruto with an ashamed look on her face.

"And why the hell not!" Naruto said in her normal tone, not raising it.

"Well…my parents said that I could come as long as there was an adult here. I don't know why they don't trust Sasuke-kun but…and it doesn't help that they don't like you that much either. And don't ask why they don't like you, just don't." She said looking down at her hands.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. Its okay, me and Naruto well do the notes on our own and you can copy them tomorrow. I suggest you do you notes to." Sasuke said brining in a tray with snacks and drinks on it.

"Thank you for understanding, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as he walked her out.

"What the hell!?" Naruto said under her breath as she looked at Sasuke's back and then down at her back pack. "Well, then if Sakura is leaving, I think I should too." She said picking up her book bag and starting to head toward the door only to be stopped by Sasuke. "I think we should do what you suggest and trade work tomorrow." 'Sides this means I can get some extra work in a Miko's.' she thought to her self, pushing his hand away only to have her wrist grabbed and spun around into his chest.

"Oh this position is all too familiar." Naruto said in annoyance.

"Isn't it," Sasuke agreed smirking. Naruto stared up in to dark eyes that held no hint of letting go.

"Do you have a reason for this." Naruto said cocking her head to the side.

"Do I really need one…but to answer your question, most of the time, no." The boy answered running his pale hands up and down her hips; lips coming closer to hers.

"Damn Uchiha, I'd hate to mess up your house by breaking things over your head." Naruto said getting annoyed as hell.

"Hmmm." Sasuke said grabbing the ponytail that held her hair together; pull Naruto's head back in the process, then licking the exposed flesh.

"You know what Uchiha," Naruto winced as the pull tightened, but continued speaking anyway, "I think I've been a little too tolerant these days. Why don't I take that expensive looking vase over there and break it over your head. What do you think of that?" She asked almost wistfully then added, "Or I could do this." She said as she brought her knee up into his. Sasuke doubled over and pulled away allowing her to make her escape.

"I don't think so Uzumaki, your not going anywhere." Sasuke said going after her after he had recovered a little. He pushed her against the wall only to have her sneak under him. He then grabed her wrist spun her toward him and slammed her into the floor.

"Fuck."

Sasuke panted in her ear. "Stay, dobe. I won't touch you," he said.

"If I have to look at your smug face for one more minute longer, asshole, I'm gonna bash my own brain." She hissed.

Sasuke chuckled low against her ear, "Well…are you going to stay or not? We don't want to disappoint Sakura-chan, now do we?"

Naruto closed her eyes thinking; she sighed. "Why are you still touching me?"

"You haven't agreed, yet." He hummed, kissing down her sun-kissed throat.

"I'd ask you again, why you do this, but I don't think I will get a strait answer," she grunted as her body responded to Sasuke's stimulus. She suddenly became very aware of how very wet she was.

"I never thought you minded." Sasuke said, grinding himself against her.

Their bodies rocked against each other, as she gave in a rocked with him. Naruto's breath hitched. 'Gods, stupid body,' she thought to herself miserably

"You never thought to ask me... or ahh! Listen-ahh!" she felt Sasuke's hold on her weaken, but she didn't stop rocking; couldn't stop. "Are you aware that your parents can walk in on this any minute now?" She asked instead.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked as he started into her hazy, summer sky blue eyes.

"This!" Naruto was losing her mind to the sensations as she rocked back against Sasuke's hard, clothed shaft. Unbidden, her mind brought images of Sasuke's mouth on her pert breasts. "Kuso…I ..Ahhh!"

Sasuke's hand snaked down to grab her hip and pressed it harder against his.

"What the hell do you want from me!" She shouted in frustration.

"Come." Sasuke hissed.

"…Ahhh!"

"..Nnnnnn…!"

Sasuke reached his climax; while Naruto just reached her orgasmic peak. Bodies writhed in unleashed pleasure, rocking together. Sasuke held Naruto's trembling shoulders as the blond girl gripped the fingers that held her hands. They lay panting, loose, as they tried to catch their breaths

"You suck, Uchiha," Naruto said after a while. "My skirt is ruined." She looked down at her skirt realizing that the Uchiha's release had gone on to her too.

"I lend you one of my old pairs of pants, or maybe my mom has a skirt you can wear" Sasuke said sliding off her then standing up. "You gonna stay, dobe?"

"You touched me." Naruto said getting up as well, shakily.

"You hadn't agreed."

"Grrrr..."Naruto clenched her fists and looked at him with almost pure hatred, "Damn, since when can some one think with a hard dick being rubbed against her!"

Sasuke laughed softly then, clutching his stomach in amusement.

"Che." Naruto only shook her head; Sasuke had a nice laugh. She grinned slightly; it was funny. "I'd like a new skirt."

"Follow me then." Sasuke said

**

They spent two hours working on the project, writing notes and researching. It surprised Naruto that they could be civil towards each other when it was needed. She couldn't recall an occasion when they'd been alone together for this long without Sasuke making a move or her getting peeved and some how either hitting or throwing something at him, which usually left her pinned to the ground.

"Want something to eat or drink?" She looked up startled by the voice. Sasuke was surrounded by open books and sheets of note book paper. Reading glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose.

"Sure", she said realizing that she had been ignoring the gurgling of her stomach.

"Break?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," She said sitting up and stretching slightly, "I could use one." She followed Sasuke into the large kitchen.

"What do you want?"

"Umm…well do you have any strawberry pocky?" She asked her eyes getting big, she looked so hopeful. "It's my favorite, snake food of all time; sides ramen." She said as an after thought.

"Lets see…yup we have pocky…want a soda to drink?" he asked handing her the pocky.

"Yup!" She said cheerfully, sitting on a tall stool beside the kitchen table, watching Sasuke move around the kitchen. She accepted the glass of soda and nodded her thanks. Sasuke took the pocky from were she had set it and opened the container holding the strawberry goodness.

"Almost civil," she mumbled as she took a peace of pocky from the cup. She bit off the tip and chewed the strawberry flavored food.

"What would qualify as actually civil?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto contemplated the question. She wanted to say that Sasuke would give back her charm. "If you allowed me to pound you to the ground and call it even," she said taking another bite of pocky, making sure she looked as sexy as she could doing it.

Sasuke was sure she meant with her feet and fists, but he played ignorant. He smirked, "The ground, the wall, the mattress….Wherever you prefer, Uzumaki."

Naruto almost chocked on her drink, coughing slightly. She was either red from Sasuke's tease or the coughing, or both, he couldn't tell. He grinned and watched as she tried to calm herself.

When she was able to breathe again, she gave him a side ways glare. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Oh, really?" Sasuke said looking pleased with him self.

"Yeah, really; and quit playing dumb."

"Why don't you mean it?" Sasuke said starting to become serious

"Huh?"

"Why don't you get me back?"

She didn't reply at first, they had never really talked about it. It was uncharted territory.

"Don't want to." She half mumbled.

Sasuke looked at her surprised. "What not even just to get back at me?"

"I don't win either way," she said sighing, "Look can we keep civility for just a little longer; we have work to get done." She said turning to the living room; only to be grabed from behind and be pulled into a warm embrace.

"I'd thought you'd realize by now, dobe; don't turn your back on me."

Naruto stood motionless as his lips grazed down her neck.

"Your mask is slipping Uchiha." She said through gritted teeth.

"My mask was never on, Uzumaki." He said burying his face in her blonde hair. "Get even with me, Uzumaki." He whispered.

"Wha?!" She said as he turned her around and pressed her against the table nipping at her neck. "Not her Sasuke!" She whimpered in to his chest.

He growled pulling her away from the area confused and disgruntled. He dragged her up to his room. He threw her onto the bed confused.

"Uchiha, I don't think this is a good….ah!" She was cut off when he licked a particular tender spot on her neck. She gasped as she felt him leave a hicky.

"Hmm…" The Uchiha said looking at his handy work then seeing her expression, he thought he was just going to rip off her skirt and ravish her. He contained himself and slowly undid the first couple buttons of her blouse, placing kisses down were the blouse once was.

She gasped as he went lower and lower. She sighed as he stopped at the beginning of her skirt…But that was short lived when he almost tore off his shirt and undid his pants and took of his boxers. She was trying to forget so she didn't notice in till he popped off her bra. She gasped as she felt him continue to trail kisses down her neck to her breast. He took one in his mouth and began to sort of suck on it, circling his tongue around the tip. She went into a moment of pure bliss before he went lower. He then went down to her clit and began to tongue fuck her. She orgasmed after awhile and fell back helplessly onto his bed.

He grinned and kissed his way back up to her lips. He then fumbled with a condom and positioned himself over her.

"Wait!" She said breathlessly. "Are…are you sure about this Sasuke?"

He paused then bent down and whispered in her ear, "I've been sure about this since I first laid eyes on you, Naru." He said plunging into her, going past their point of no return.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shino: I thought you said I was in the next chapter.

Kat: Yes, and by that I meant the one after this one.

Naruto: so what happened wile I was gone?

Kat: I assume you and Sasuke were off doing the nasty….

Shino:*Sweat Drop.*

Kiba and Gaara: *Glare at Sasuke.*

Naruto: umm…

Sasuke:*Gives Uchiha death glare.*

Kiba and Gaara: * do not seem effected*

Kat: Okay you three can stop that right now…if you haven't read the above then you don't know they did the nasty in this chapter…

Gaara: Good point…

Kiba: *Shrugs.* Whatever.

Kat: Okay guess I'll see you all latter pleas post comments soon or I won't update the next chapter for another couple months you are all lucky I decided that I had tortured you all enough! Okay Say bye Naruto.

Naruto: Bye peoples!


	6. Chapter 6

Kat: Okay first of all I'm sorry that I didn't update the last chapter for so long, I couldn't access my account for some weird reason! I just recently was able to.

Naru: About time!!

Sasuke: Nods in agreement.

Kat: Thanks for the support guys. Glares at the both of them.

Naru: Hides behind Sasuke.

Kat: Anyway here is chapter 6 people hope you like it.

Chapter 6

Bitter Memories

Iruka had been conned into going on a blind date by one of her friends. She didn't have any idea why she was doing it and just hoped it didn't suck. She had gotten to the restaurant first and had a white rose at her table to tell her date that she was his date. He would have a red rose to give to her. She had been there not but 10 minutes when the man walked in, he had roughish looks and grayish white hair that hid his right eye although the left was blue.

"Kakashi!" Iruka stated amazed at who her blind date was.

"Oh, so you're the girl Asuma wanted me to go on a date with." Kakashi said smiling.

"Um…well, I guess so." She said blushing deeply, this was the first time she had seen his face and he was handsome. He extended his hand giving her the rose. She took it and made to shake his hand but he took the hand and brushed his lips against her skin, then looking up at her through his silver tresses smiled. He smiled and chuckled lightly as she blushed letting go of her hand they sat down. "Look this was a bad idea I shouldn't have said yes…"She said getting up and getting her bag making her way to get her coat.

"Don't go." He said as she felt his hand around her wrist, pulling her back toward the table. He had this look on his face, like he would rather die then have her leave. She couldn't say no to a face like that. She sat back down although she knew that she could leave at any time, she had some sort of feeling in her gut that made her stay.

"So who convinced you to go on a date Iruka?" Kakashi asked as the night began to move on; they had eaten and had had a nice dinner thus far.

"Um…it was Anko…she was very convincing…said something about teaching me why all her students fear her…or something along those lines…doesn't matter now." She said looking away from him, blushing furiously.

Kakashi put out his hand, hesitant to touch her in fear that she would flinch away, but she hadn't gotten up and left yet, so he assumed he was allowed to touch her. So he turned her face toward him and looked her in the eyes for a couple minutes, a few seconds after staring his hand fell from her face back to his lap. He could get lost in her brown eyes. But they finally realized how long they had been staring at each other and they both looked away blushing.

"So Kakashi, what did you do before you came to Konoha High School?" Iruka asked swishing her wine in its glass.

Kakashi took a second, considering weather or not to tell her. "I was a musician." He said setting down his glass and leaning back into his chair, watching for a reaction. Iruka didn't do anything stupid or idiotic, or act shocked at all, she just put her drink down and said something along the lines of "That's nice." But something in her voice told him all he needed to know. "Yeah, didn't sing, just played the guitar, was pretty good to. I would have preferred to have my dream job, which was to own a bar of my own. But when I was going to start it…lets just say me trying to get a bar was didn't end well. The turn out left me with a large dept, a reason to drinking, and a broken heart." He said taking a sip of his wine.

Iruka stared at him; she pitied him for what ever pain he had to go through. She knew what it felt like to have a broken heart. She felt like crying watching him with those eyes full of sorrow.

"What about you? Ever have someone break your heart." Kakashi said then added, "Wait, I forgot the great Iruka-chan doesn't let anyone close enough to break her heart." He said adding slightly bitter.

"That's not true." Iruka said looking down at the band playing. "I did once, and oh, how he broke it." She said hurt and irony in her voice. Kakashi looked at her surprised that she opened up. "It was about a year or two before you came to the school. His name was Mizuki. We had dated for two years or so; and I had decided that he needed to meet the kid that I had become, well, a sort of mother figure to. You know Naruto Uzumaki? Well, Naruto has a special story that maybe I'll tell you one day Kakashi. But as of currently her aunt is her legal guardian, her aunt hate's Naru for what happened and well, I was a family friend, you could say, and my parent's had died well before it all, so I sort of took Naruto under my wing. I can't legally adopt Naruto while she goes to the school, or at least not in till she graduates. Any way; I Mizuki, had always loved Naruto's mother since high school, I didn't know it at the time thought. But when I told him about Naruto he got very angry…I have scares from the incident." She paused a moment not looking him in the eye. "I think he blamed Naru for her mother's death. I don't know why though. But I haven't dated since then." She said looking away from him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Iruka! I had no idea." He said grabbing her hand with both of his.

"Most people don't, I keep it to myself mostly…the bottom line is that he is gone; and I refuse to think about the bastard for another second." She said holding back bits of information. She was holding back the bit about him raping her and Naruto; holding the back that bit of information to keep to herself.

A wile latter Kakashi walked her to the door of her apartment. They had finished dinner after a heart filled story or two. Some left them breathless and laughing, other left one of them wanting to cry, the other just wanting to kiss away the pain but not following the impulse. But the night was coming to an end very quickly.

"Well, this is my stop." Iruka said as they reached her flat. She jingled her keys in anticipation.

"I had a wonderful night Iruka." Kakashi said smiling; and leaning forward and whispering in her ear, "We should do it again sometime." Leaning into kiss her, he was surprised when he discovered only air where she had been.

"Yeah it was great Kakashi; I'll see you at school Monday." She said as she stepped into the entry way the door still open. "Good night Kakashi." She said closing it.

"Yeah, goodnight." He said as the door closed shut. He leaned his back against it growling slightly, "Gone again." He whispered under his breath.

On the other side of the door Iruka was breathing heavily, thinking what could have happened tonight if she had let him kiss her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Kitty-Yup Yup another chapter over and done with…hope you all enjoy it…Comment or there wont be another chapter for longer…Kidding…I kind of was at a lose for typing and didn't know what to type but I'm full of ideas right now and full of energy to type…now it's a matter of finding the time…


End file.
